


Зеркало и очки

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Glasses, M/M, Mirrors, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: У Мидоримы возникают сложности с талисманом дня.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou
Kudos: 2





	Зеркало и очки

Счастливый предмет на сегодня было карманное зеркальце. Конечно, Мидорима никогда не стал бы вслух осуждать Оха Асу, но всё же – почему счастливые предметы иногда были такими неудобными? Вот где в тренировочном лагере взять карманное зеркальце? Конечно, Тейко устроили лагерь в приличной гостинице и на первом этаже имелся магазинчик с предметами первой необходимости, но почему-то в их перечень не входили зеркала. Может, отпроситься с утренней тренировки и поехать в город за талисманом дня? Мидорима представил лицо Акаши и поморщился. Пожалуй, плохая идея. Но что тогда, остаться без счастливого предмета? Подобная перспектива пугала больше Акаши. Ведь если судьба не на твоей стороне, может случится что угодно. К тому же, с тех пор как Мидорима стал слушать гороскопы Оха Асы, он ни разу не пропускал счастливые предметы, и сейчас начинать не хотелось.  
– Мидорима-ччи, доброе утро! Чего такой кислый? – весёлый голос прервал размышления.  
Мидорима насупился. Ну вот, пожалуйста, с самого утра встретить Кисе, неприятности уже начинаются. А дальше вообще может начаться цунами, на них упасть метеорит, или отменят передачи Оха Асы!  
– Не называй меня так, – строго сказал он Кисе и собрался было уйти, но Кисе ухватил его за угол майки.  
– Что случилось? На тебе лица нет! Ты заболел?  
– Тебя это не касается, вот что! – ответил Мидорима и попытался выдернуть майку из цепкого захвата Кисе. Не тут-то было.  
– Как же не касается, мы же товарищи, – заулыбался Кисе.  
Мидорима неприязненно посмотрел на него. Во внезапный приступ человеколюбия у Кисе он не верил совершенно, тут какой-то подвох.  
– Чего тебе надо? – прямо спросил Мидорима.  
– Мне нужна твоя одежда, очки и мотоцикл, – хихикнул Кисе.  
– Ты что, сдурел? Какой мотоцикл?  
– Мидорима-ччи, это же из Терминатора, неужто не видел?  
– Меня подобное не интересует, вот что, – поджал губы Мидорима. На самом деле этот фильм он когда-то видел, но цитату вспомнил не сразу и признавать это не хотелось.  
– Ладно, ладно, не дуйся, я пошутил про одежду и мотоцикл. Я просто хочу примерить твои очки.  
– Что-о? – Мидорима чуть не задохнулся от такой наглости. Очки – это святое!  
– Я быстренько! Только примерю, посмотрю и сразу отдам! – тут Кисе вытащил из кармана зеркальце и продемонстрировал, во что собирается смотреться.  
Мидорима замер. Ну конечно же у Кисе было карманное зеркальце, как он и сам не догадался. Но, кажется, судьба ему улыбнулась и подсказала то, что он упустил! Нужно использовать этот шанс.  
– Хорошо, – нехотя сказал он. – Но за это ты мне на сегодня дашь это зеркало.  
– Зачем? – недоуменно спросил Кисе, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу: – Аа, ну конечно, талисман дня. Договорились, но сначала очки.  
Мидорима снял очки и осторожно протянул Кисе.  
– Стёкла не трогай, заляпаешь! – предупредил он.  
– У меня руки чистые! – обиженно ответил Кисе и наверняка состроил одну из своих дурацких гримас, но Мидорима её уже не увидел, без очков всё перед глазами расплывалось.  
– Ого, какие у тебя ресницы длинные, оказывается! – сказал Кисе, забирая очки.  
– Не болтай ерунды, – Мидорима почувствовал, что почему-то смущается.  
– Ну-ка, – сказал Кисе, нацепил очки и посмотрел в зеркальце. – Я ничего не вижу, всё как в тумане!  
Мидорима фыркнул. Естественно, балбес Кисе и не подумал, что диоптрии очков не дадут ему себя разглядеть.  
– Мидорима-ччи, как ты вообще в таких очках что-то видишь?  
– Нормально всё вижу. Возвращай очки и отдай мне зеркало.  
– Но я даже не рассмотрел ничего, – пожаловался Кисе.  
– Не моя проблема, вот что!  
– Тогда хоть сфоткай меня! – Кисе вытащил из кармана телефон и сунул Мидориме. Тот хотел было отказаться, но решил, что сфотографировать будет быстрее, чем спорить с Кисе. Мидорима чуть-ли не к носу приставил телефон, чтобы рассмотреть нужные кнопки, нашёл наконец камеру и сделал фотографию расплывчатой фигуры Кисе, надеясь, что лицо получилось.  
– А теперь верни очки, – сказал он, сунув Кисе обратно телефон.  
– Снимай, – Кисе подошёл поближе. Наверное, Мидорима на него странно посмотрел, потому что он добавил: – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я их случайно заляпал.  
Мидорима двумя руками взялся за дужки очков, стянул их с Кисе и с облечением вернул их на положенное место.  
– Вот, – Кисе дал ему зеркальце и добавил: – На тренировке увидимся тогда.  
Кисе помахал ему рукой и ушёл.  
– Странный он какой-то, вот что... – пробормотал Мидорима. Очки казались необычно горячими в тех местах, где они касались лица Кисе.


End file.
